


Friends in low places

by medjai_trowa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjai_trowa/pseuds/medjai_trowa
Summary: An unexpected job offer.





	Friends in low places

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around for ages, because come on! It would be awesome!

“Ya know,” says a voice next to him and the Asset freezes, glancing sideways. “I got a buddy a lot like you.”

The speaker is a tall man. Older, thickening a bit round the middle, leather jacket, clean shaven. Everything about him should be screaming threat but he’s not even looking at the Asset.

“He couldn’t see a way out either.”

The Asset prepares… well, he’s not quite sure what for, but he increases his state of readiness. He'll figure out what for later.

“You’d like him.” The man puts a card on the barrier, not even attempting to put it into the Asset’s hands. “Cheyenne mountain, one week. Don’t make me come find you. My knees aren’t what they used to be.”

And that… that wasn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in what feels like forever. I kind of have IDEAS for this universe but they're only coming in slowly.


End file.
